1:7 - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:19 AM Penny gets down early in the morning, unlike most days, she's wearing a dress and her hair is up in a french braid. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:25 AM Eli comes down as well, in dark jeans and a button up shirt. They yawn and wave at Penny, "You look nice." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:25 AM Penny blushes. "Thanks Honey. Gotta dress nice for church." She smiles. "You look good too." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:31 AM Eli blushes as well and looks away, "Uh yeah gotta make a good first impression at a new church." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:31 AM "Are you a christian too?" Penny asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:34 AM Eli nods. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:36 AM Penny smiles. "I am glad to meet another believer, especially one as cute as you, Honey." Penny says with a wink. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:38 AM Eli blushes deeper and shrinks an inch at wink Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:41 AM "Now, now, I better stop. Can't have you get all tiny, you ain't gonna fit the pews." Penny grins. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:44 AM "Yeah," Eli laughs nervously, "Not like I haven't gone to church tiny before." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:45 AM "Did they get ja a tiny bible?" Penny asks. "I reckon I could try makin' one." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:48 AM "Nope, no tiny bible unfortunately. I just read a big one as dad turned the pages." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:48 AM "I see, I see." Penny says. "Well, I reckon we got time for a quick bite before goin' anythin' you fancy?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:50 AM "Anything is fine with me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:51 AM "I reckon I'm in the mood for eggs benedicts." Penny says going for the kitchen and taking out what she needs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:56 AM "Need help?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:57 AM "Ever cooked one of 'em?" Penny asks as she sets a double boiler to make the sauce and then separate egg yolks from the whites. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:59 AM They shake their head Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:59 AM "Well, I reckon you can learn." Penny says with a grin. "An help some, better get that bacon started." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:01 AM "I can do that!" Eli moves to get the bacon started Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:07 AM "Now, I'm makin' that hollandaise sauce like my pa taught me." Penny says. "Get four of 'em egg yolks, separated an' put em in a double boiler, you whisk 'em with dash of lemon juice, pinch of pepper, a drop of that unpronouncable english sauce and just a tablespoon of water." "Then you gotta add melted butter, just a table spoon at a time an' keep whiskin'." Penny says, she keeps her focus on. "Can you be a sweet heart an' start 'em muffins?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:10 AM "Uh sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:12 AM Penny sets the sauce off the heat, but covered. "An' now the eggs. Trick is, you gotta add just a splash of vinegar. If you put too much, 'em eggs outta taste pickled, but just enough it get 'em to stay together while you poach 'em." Penny explains as she does the eggs. "I reckon two an' a half minutes is perfect, but I like 'em quite runny." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:17 AM "Right..." Eli looks increasingly confused, "Sounds complicated." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:18 AM "It ain't for nice I reckon." Penny says. "But one mornin' when we have more time, I'd love to teach ya, if you'd let me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:20 AM "Yeah that sounds nice... but maybe you could teach me something simpler first." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:20 AM "That I can, honey." Penny grins. "Ain't much for cookin?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:22 AM "The most complicated thing I can make is grilled cheese." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:23 AM "Darn." Penny says. "Hopefully your parents can feed ya? Wouldn't want my honey to starve when we go on vacation." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:25 AM "My parents are great cooks." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:26 AM "Phew, you had me slightly worried for a moment." Penny says with a grin as the muffin pop out of the toaster. "An' now all you gotta do is assemble 'em." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:28 AM "Ooo nice!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:29 AM Penny plates up for the both of them. "An' with that, we're ready to eat, just need some OJ." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:34 AM "I'll get it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:34 AM "Thanks, honey." Penny smiles, she grabs utensils and sets their breakfast down on the table. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:36 AM Eli comes back with two glasses filled with orange juice setting one down in front of Penny Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:37 AM Penny nods and offer her hands. "Grace?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 9:39 AM Eli nods and takes her hands Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 9:41 AM Penny closes her eyes. "Be present at our table Lord. Be here and everywhere adored. These mercies bless and grant that we may feast in fellowship with Thee." Penny recites, using the methodist variant of graces. "Amen." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:04 AM "Amen." Eli mutters back before letting her hands go. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:04 AM Penny digs into the food quite voraciously. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:31 AM Eli eats pretty quickly as well, "Its really good" they say between bites Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:31 AM "I'm flattered you like my cookin'." Penny says. "I ought to ask, what church do you attend?" "My Pa an' I are methodists." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:39 AM "My family is Catholic... I even went to catholic school." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:40 AM Penny nods. "Well, I know there's one of 'em catholic church on the island, would you like to go there?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:50 PM "Yeah, that sounds nice. " Eli gives Penny a smile Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 4:52 PM Penny checks the time. "Well, the bus leaves in twelve minute." She smiles. "Ready to go?" She offers her hand. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:36 PM "Yeah," Eli quickly downs the last of their orange juice and stands up Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:40 PM Togther they head off to the bus stop and catch the nest bus into town. April 29, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:11 AM "Anythin' againt Johnny cash?" Penny asks, taking out her phone and earbuds. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 11:12 AM "I like Johnny Casb. My parents play his music all the time." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Sunday at 11:13 AM Penny grins. "Honey, sounds like we were made for each other." She winks and pass one of the hear buds at Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 11:14 AM Eli blushes as they take the earbud and stick it in their ear May 3, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:13 AM Penny hums to the music as the bus travels through town. Eventually they reach their stop and get off, heading for a church a few streets down. "Well, honey, these catholic church sure are somethin'" She says looking at the structure. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:24 AM "They usually are. Especially the one we used to go to in my town, that place was gorgeous... we had to leave and find a new church though... after I came out." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:25 AM "I'm sorry to hear that, honey. Sometimes there ain't much of the spirit of Christ in 'em churches." Penny puts a hand on Eli's shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:26 AM "That's kinda what my mom said about it. Said they weren't real Christians." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:30 AM "Our Lord commanded us to love each other as ourselves, t'was his second of his greatest commandment upon us. It don't matter what part of the book might say, if you don't follow 'em two commandments above any other, then they ain't following His spirit." Penny says determined. "But, honey, would ya let me give you a hug?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:32 AM Eli nods, holding their arms out for the hug Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:32 AM Penny wraps her arms tightly around Eli, holding onto them for a moment before letting go. "Now, honey, if this is one of 'em bad churches, I'm packin' enough heat to burn it down." Penny jokes. She hikes up her dress just enough to show the tip of Justice peeking out of a concealed holster. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:35 AM Eli recoils slightly then relaxes and shakes their head, "You're just a little bit crazy aren't you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:36 AM Penny laughs. "I reckon I am." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:38 AM "Let's go." Eli laughs a little, surprisingly they haven't shrunk anymore Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:38 AM Penny smiles. "Right behind you, honey." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:40 AM Eli enters the church and finds a pew near the center for them to sit. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:40 AM Penny sits nearby, maybe a little closer than normal. "Sure is a fancy inside." She whispers to Eli. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:46 AM Eli nods, "Yeah this is a really nice church." Eli doesn't seem to notice the proximity yet Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:47 AM "Back home, we do thin's quite simpler." Penny whispers. "Definitely more lively too." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:00 AM "Catholics take things too seriously." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:01 AM Penny nods. She moves her hand a tad closer on the bench. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:05 AM Eli notices and blushes, moving their hand as well to almost touch hers Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:05 AM Penny smiles shyly. After a moment, her hand slips a little over Eli. "Is this alright?" She asks, still looking away.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:09 AM Eli nods, blushing deeply and desperately trying not to shrink Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:10 AM (Skip ahead through service)(edited) "I reckon now's the time to go." Penny says as service ends and most people leave.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:14 AM "Yeah." Eli smiles at her, "How'd you like the service? I thought it was nice." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:15 AM "It was different, we do a lot more singin' where I'm from." Penny says, she hums let it shine to herself. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:17 AM Eli hums along Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:18 AM "Now, honey, what do you say we partake in an important family tradition of mine? Sunday pancakes." Penny grins as she gets up. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:18 AM "That sounds amazing." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:19 AM Penny offers her hand. "Looked it up an' I reckon there's a good place that ain't far." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 10:20 AM "Nice." Eli grinned Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 10:25 AM "Let's go then." Penny has a big smile as they walk out, hand in hand. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay